customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 71
Ninja Warrior 71 Started filming on 01/01/2019 it broadcasted on TBS with Jun Umeda Commentating 1-50 and Stage 3 and Wataru Ogasawara with 51-100 and Stage 2 and 4 and broadcasted on Challenge and Awesome Network made up channel :] with Jim North as the Commentator it also broadcasted on USA Network and NBC in USA still with Jim North on ABC with Dave Wittenberg and VTV Vietnam and 9Now Australia have yellow subtitles at the bottom with the translation other women could compete despite 30 being chosen to be in there automatically and the 1st 2019 tournament is the 1st tournament of the 2nd series of Men Vs Women! and only 5 americans Kim,The Hamm Twins Paul and Morgan and Austin Elliott and Drew Dreschel were invited because most ANW contestants are so full of themselves lately this is a new era Ninja Warrior 2019:Shin Ninja Warrior! Stage 1 85 seconds 1 ledge steps 2 fighter slider 3 bar slide 4 jump ropes 5 slope run 6 pointy wall 7 log rider 8 handle swing 9 vertical rock climb Competitors 1 Wu Chao 2. fighter slider 2 Aoi Kanzaki 1. ledge steps 3 Katsuhide Torisawa 2. fighter slider 4 Nishino Miki 2. fighter slider 5 Mamoru Hasegawa 2. fighter slider 6 Minoru Kuramochi 4. jump ropes 7 Ariko Inamura 1. ledge steps 8 Tomihiro Tatsukawa 3. bar slide 9 Kimito Morimoto 3. bar slider 10 Koji Miki 2. fighter slider 11 Tokie Ogita 2. fighter slider 12 Taka Sato 4. jump ropes 13 Mao Mita 5. slope run 14 Naoya Akita 4. jump ropes 15 Ya Takahashi 4. jump ropes 16 Austin Elliott 3. bar slide 17 Wakana Fukushima 1. ledge steps 18 Masaaki Kobayashi 5. slope run 19 Morgan Hamm 5. slope run. time out. could not dismount from bungee rope and was stuck there 20 Yuko Kawamoto 1. ledge steps 21 Paul Hamm 2. fighter slider 22 Tomoko Funai 2. fighter slider 23 Randy Muscle 1. ledge steps 24 Zhou Tien 1. ledge steps 25 Kinnikun Nakayama 1. ledge steps 26 Ryo Naito 2. fighter slider 27 Nami Ichinohe 5. slope run 28 Naoyuki Araki 2. fighter slider 29 Takuji Araki 5. slope run 30 Stefanie Noppinger 2. fighter slider 31 Ichiro Atarashii 2. fighter slider 32 Naoichirou Oshiro 2. fighter slider 33 Eiichi Miura 1. ledge steps 34 Karin Hinata 4. jump ropes 35 Sachiyo Yamada 5. slope run 36 Tadanori Fukayama 3. bar slide 37 Koichi Kansake 2. fighter slider 38 Yuriko Inamura 9. vertical rock climb. failed transition from handle swing 39 Hiroyuki Nagahama 1. ledge steps 40 Sayaka Akimoto CLEAR 18.4 seconds left 41 Haruka Nakamura CLEAR 16.4 seconds left 42 Susumu Shigeno 4. jump ropes 43 Makoto Kondo 4. jump ropes. failed transition 44 KAREN 4. jump ropes. failed to touch the ropes 45 Masao Nishihama 4. jump ropes 46 Toyohisa Ijima 5. slope run 47 Hisae Watanabe 5. slope run 48 Shinichi Aizawa 5. slope run 49 Momoe Nakanishi 4. jump ropes 50 Kenichi Ishijima 4. jump ropes 51 Yumi Yuisaki CLEAR 8.0 seconds left 52 Ikumi Ono CLEAR 5.9 seconds left 53 Mina Sorayama CLEAR 7.8 seconds left 54 Haruo Takimoto 5. slope run 55 AYA CLEAR 4.8 seconds left 56 Ken Nakata 4. jump ropes 57 Kayo Haga CLEAR 7.1 seconds left 58 Mamoru Wada 1. ledge steps 59 Yuumi Seimiya CLEAR 2.4 seconds left 60 Masashi Sato 4. jump ropes 61 Fumiya Hasegawa 9. vertical rock climb. time out 62 Misa Ozawa CLEAR 22.0 seconds left 63 Kenichi Arai CLEAR 3.9 seconds left 64 Tai Takizawa CLEAR 7.9 seconds left 65 Haruka Umeda CLEAR 0.3 seconds left 66 Kozue Kimura CLEAR 2.8 seconds left 67 Tatsuya Tada CLEAR 3.6 seconds left 68 Ryo Matachi 3. bar slide 69 Angela Mei 3. bar slide 70 Asuka Yamaguchi 3. bar slide 71 Madoka Yamaguchi 9. vertical rock climb. time out 72 Hideaki Shimizu CLEAR 23.0 seconds left 73 Machamacha 2. fighter slider 74 Ilieva Zhaneta 1. ledge steps 75 Sayaka Okamoto 1. ledge steps 76 Keiko Oshima 3. bar slide 77 Kaori Anraku 9. vertical rock climb. time out 78 Nobuko Onoda CLEAR 23.1 seconds left. beat the fastest time so far by just 0.1 seconds! 79 Shigenori Ueki CLEAR 19.3 seconds left 80 Maiko Sadoyama CLEAR 14.9 seconds left 81 Masato Maruyama 6. pointy wall. time out 82 Yuko Higashi 6. pointy wall. time out 83 Rena Higashi CLEAR 8.0 seconds left 84 Kota Honma CLEAR 11.0 seconds left 85 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 16.4 seconds left 86 Kazue Watanabe CLEAR 18.7 seconds left 87 Yoshiyuki Okuyama 5. slope run 88 Chloe Kim 9. vertical rock climb. time out. was 0.9 seconds too late 89 Hiromichi Sato CLEAR 14.2 seconds left 90 Asami Abe CLEAR 12.8 seconds left 91 Ben Toyer CLEAR 9.8 seconds left 92 Ben Hildston CLEAR 4.7 seconds left 93 Henda Yamamoto 3. bar slide 94 Paul Quark 3. bar slide 95 Drew Dreschel 3. bar slide 96 Tomomi Arimatsu CLEAR 17.9 seconds left 97 Masashi Hioki CLEAR 2.8 seconds left 98 Ayano Oshima CLEAR 1.0 seconds left 99 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 47.5 seconds left 100 Rie Komiya CLEAR 47.8 seconds left. did a backflip and pressed the buzzer. Fastest Time 100 attempts 31 clears Stage 2 70 seconds 1 double handle 2 bungee catch straight into single pole which goes straight into square slider with absoloutely no rest at all 3 single pole 4 square slider 5 warrior wall climbing wall triangles 6 bungee swingers 7 parkour spin 8 parkour wall jumps Competitors 40 Sayaka Akimoto 2. bungee catch 41 Haruka Nakamura 2. bungee catch 51 Yumi Yuisaki 2. bungee catch 52 Ikumi Ono 1. double handle 53 Mina Sorayama 1. double handle. did not dismount 55 AYA 6. bungee swingers 57 Kayo Haga 6. bungee swingers 59 Yuumi Seimiya 6. bungee swingers 62 Misa Ozawa 2. bungee catch 63 Kenichi Arai 2. bungee catch 64 Tai Takizawa 1. double handle 65 Haruka Umeda 1. double handle 66 Kozue Kimura CLEAR 36.8 seconds left 67 Tatsuya Tada 6. bungee swingers 72 Hideaki Shimizu 8. parkour wall jumps 78 Nobuko Onoda 8. parkour wall jumps 79 Shigenori Ueki 7. parkour spin 80 Maiko Sadoyama 6. bungee swingers 83 Rena Higashi 6. bungee swingers 84 Kota Honma CLEAR 41.0 seconds left 85 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 41.8 seconds left 86 Kazue Watanabe 6. bungee swingers 89 Hiromichi Sato 6. bungee swingers 90 Asami Abe CLEAR 43.0 seconds left 91 Ben Toyer 6. bungee swingers 92 Ben Hildston 6. bungee swingers 96 Tomomi Arimatsu 6. bungee swingers 97 Masashi Hioki 6. bungee swingers 98 Ayano Oshima 2. bungee catch 99 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 48.1 seconds left. Fastest Time 100 Rie Komiya 2. bungee catch 31 attempts 5 clears Stage 3. .note that every obstacle has no rest at all 160 seconds 1 log roller have a really long 4m run up and a trampoline as well as the log with pegs stuck in it 2 gappy prop walls 2 on each side 3 curtain cling only non new obstacle on the entire course 4 vast cliffhanger ledges ledge then 1 ledge then 9 ledge ultimate cliffhanger then 1 ledge then 1 more ledge then another ledge then transition to final ledge 5 log wall slider Competitors 66 Kozue Kimura 4. vast cliffhanger. fell on 4th cliffhanger wall 84 Kota Honma 2. gappy prop. lost grip on transition from the log roller 85 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 117.6 seconds left. since he is the only one to clear since the other 2 failed he auto gets Best Performance 90 Asami Abe 1. log roller. lost grip from run up to obstacle 99 Ayako Miyake 5. log wall slider. went onto platform but then lost balance and jumped into the water 5 attempts 1 clear Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:25m 45 seconds 1 rope web 5m 2 slack climb 5m slack lines all 1m apart 3 transfer climb 15m 10m up they then transition to 2nd pole and climb up 5m to victory Competitors 85 Yusuke Morimoto KANZENSEIHA 1.1 seconds left 1 attempt 1 kanzenseiha the 1st Shin Ninja Warrior tournament has NOT gone as planned as Yusuke walks away with victory